Lost And Found
by Lilpebbles3
Summary: its been 8 years since the Titans disbanded. love was found, friendships hurted they were lost, but through out all the pain they were found.
1. Chapter 1: Garfiled?

It has been 8 years since the Titans disbanded. Nightwing Formally Known as Robin is now the sole protector of BludHaven, Starfire fled earth to go back to her home world of Tameran and is now ruler, Cyborg finally had the guts to marry Bumblebee is now expecting their first child, Changeling is supposedly to been last seen in the African Savanna and Raven now going by Racheal.

Chapter 1: Garfield?

Sitting there, staring at her tea cup, Racheal formally known as raven is thinking of her past life being a titan, the defeat of trigon, the courage to finally accept her emotions, changeling admitting his true feeling for the violet eyed girl. She misses him a lot, denying him after he confessed his love to her; he fled the tower and was not to be seen again. She hears the café door open not bothering to look up but she feels a familiar aura, one that makes her feel loved again, then she hears his voice, the face was not familiar lightly tan skin, sandy blonde hair but his eyes they looked like they were filled with hope and compassion, those gentle green eyes… she wondered could this be her Garfield.

After entering the café he felt strange like someone he knew was supposed to be there but he knew no one that entered but one girl he saw with black hair just barely touching her shoulders, dark blue eyes almost violet just like raven…he wanted to talk to her but after being in his thoughts too long the cashier brought him back to reality "may I take your order sir?" "Ohh uh yes I would like umm….oolong tea and a blueberry muffin." "That will be 7.80 what's the name for the order?" "Garfield" "ok I will call you up when it's ready" " thanks."

'Garfield?' it was him she knew it was him the whole time. She using her power that she hasn't used in a long time called out to him in his mind 'Garfield is that really you?' 'Raven?' she sees him getting up and walking towards her, her heart beats faster and faster as his pace picks up finally he's in from of her staring into her eyes it was him her Garfield.

Ohh this story is getting good :3 please R&R this is my first story there will be a lot of chapters I hope you guys like it bye

Lilpebbles3


	2. Chapter 2: I am lost

I do not own the teen titans if i did it would still be on

Chapter 2: I am lost.

"Raven, is that really you after all this time?" The not green skin changeling asked. "Hello Gar." " hey Rae" the two awkwardly staring at each other until finally "how have you been?" " im doing great i recently got a job at the animal shelter a couple of blocks down the road, and i live in the windy hills aparment complex now not too shabby is i say so my self." Raven then smiled a little smile that he knew and loved."Garfiel-" "garfield i have an order for garfield." "Thats me." She watched him get up and take his order and walk towards her, he never sat down he just stood over her, she began to get nervous. "I have to get back to work rae, but it was nice to see you." as he was walking away something in raven began to cry out 'go after him' she got up quickly and finally reaching him she calmly said " can we meet again sometime to catch up?" "Yeah i'd like that, heres my number." She pulled out her phone and jodded down The number. She smiled again and gave him a hug 'she's never done that before'. "Ill text you later." " bye rae." " bye gar..."

Wow i love writing hope you guys are liking it so far peace out Lilpebbles3 


	3. Chapter 3: i missed you

Id like to say again i do not nor have i ever owned the teen titans if i did the series would be still going.

Chapter 3: "I missed you."  
That night. Changeling Garfield came home from that very emotional evening. He couldnt stop thinking about her she didnt change much still the beautiful enchantress from the team. 'The team...' being lost in his chain of thoughts his phone went off 'buzz buzz',quickly he grabbed his phone thinking it was raven. 'Are you looking for insurance?' God stupid junk mail. He dropped his on the table and went to his bathroom. Entering he turned on the shower, stopped and started to study him self, but he didnt feel right with sandy blonde hair and tan skin... he noticed his holo-ring, 'gosh cy was a genius' taking it off he started to revert back to himself light green skin, grass green hair, pointy ears, and that toothy grin. 'Much better...i wish i could show the real me more often' forgetting he had the shower going, the mirror started to fog up. His reflection being gone brought him back in to reality. " oh yeah." Taking off his clothes he began to get in the shower.

That night: raven Raven began to lock up her store 'the azar bookstore' named after her mentor she thought of her encounter today during her time off, she missed him but she missed the old him, she would have never admit it back then but, she loved his green skin and loved his toothy grin. She never saw it today, she only saw a strange man sharing a memory with her, climbing up the steps to her apartment above the book store she remember she would text him that night. She reached into her coat pocket and grabbed the phone going through her contact she found him 'Garfield' she then began to craft a message 'hey :)' she put it back into her pocket and grabbed the key unlocking it she was engulfed with the rich smell of cinnamon and vanilla, she hung up her coat and took the phone to the table and went to the kitchen to make some tea, as she began to put the kettle on the stove she heard it 'buzz buzz buzz' putting the pot down she went to the phone and saw it was him she answered

"Hey rae how are you?" "Oh im fine just got into the apartment how are you" " fine just out of the shower i was going to text but id thought it'd be better to call" " oh thats fine i actually wanted you to call" "well thats great, you know im glad i found you at the cafe earlier, I've been thinking alot about you and the team..." " yeah i know, did you know victor and karens first kids on the way?" " yeah he called me when he first found out" " yeah?" "Yeah"

Garfield couldnt think up what he wanted to say, he used to always know what to say but after all these years...its like the old times were gone and replaced with something fresh. " hey uh i was thinking maybe you'd wanna come over tomorrow and have dinner with me?" " ohh this is unexpected." Ohh no no "You dont have to if you dont want to haha" he shyly implyed while rubbing the back of his neck. " i never said i didnt want to." Shocking him so much that it almost made him faint. "So meet me at my apartment around 7-ish?" "Sounds like a date." 'Sounds like a date?sounds like a date! Yes!' " uhh great ill text you my address ok" "ok bye Garfield" "bye rae" 'my luck is changing hopefully he wont ruin everything' garfield thought after the conversation

Well hope you liked chapter 3. sorry chapter two sucked i had a brain fart have alot going on emotionally to be fantastic at the sory the whole time good night my lovelys Lilpebbles3 


	4. Chapter 4: Am I ready for this(part one)

Quit trying to make me getting sued hive 5 i told you already i dont own the teen titans :(  
I am so sorry for the late chapter have alot of personal stuff going on im starting College, getting a job, boyfriend just left for navy, ect ect...

Chapter 4 : Am I ready for this? Part one

Raven 'Did i just ask him on a date thats so unlike me' now that she thought about it nothing she did today was like her... 'I need to speak with knowledge'. Getting up from the couch to go to the one place she hasnt gone to in a long time; Nevermore. Quickly reaching her sacred mirror as the entrance to her mind she recalled the time when cyborg and beast boy went into it ' I should have killed them" with that said she began channeling her spirit she recited the old mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The room flooded with darkness and soon began to making out a forest, the forest she helped create a long time ago. 'I need knowledge' walking up the path she helped created "tehehehehe" looking around trying to find the noise 'theres only one person who has that laugh "happy where are you!" She yelled angerly at the emoticlone "hi-yah rae long time no see" she replied with the biggest grin on her face. "You havent seen knowledge have you?" "Yes i have, hehe shes in the middle of helping our newest sister!" "New sister? Can you take me to her?" "Why certainly i can, follow meeee!" She buzzed away like a little kid pretending to be a plane, 'boy this girl is too damn excited.' As happy was taking raven to meet the sister she noticed alot of differences, the worlds that each inhabited her emotions were either not being taken care of or they were ready to crumble. "What happened here?" "Well when you stopped visiting us 5 years ago...we fell apart." Raven could sence the sadness in her tone, shes never seen happy like this."anyways im glad you're back I've missed you!...we all miss you." Raven stunned by what she had told her she tried to think of something to say "a..." "were here." Raven could not believe her eyes knowledges library was in shambles: books thrown everywhere, walls falling apart, and in the middle of it is knowledge just meditating. "Its great to see you raven...its been a long time." "Yeah...im sorry." "Its quite alright, you are ajusting to the earth world alot better than i thought you would after the titans disbanded." "Well if it wasnt for your help at first it would have never happened." "Now, what is bothering you dramatically that you came back here?" " I want to know why ive been having sudden voices in my head im unfamiliar with, that control my actions, thoughts, and recent life?" Knowledge was processing the information only took one sec. "You have a reborn emotion, she has not been here since you left the titans." "May I see her?" Knowledge called forth for the emotion, the first thing she noticed from the clone was her cloke it was a lavender color and she knew it had to be one that was never supposed to happen as the profiecy fortold: love. Why was love back? What made love come back? How will this effect her life? "Hiya sweetie its been a long time. "Yeah it has. May i ask why your back?" "Well raven its because something you thought you lost long ago is back and im back because of it." 'Garfield...' "why are you effecting my life so much?" "Love makes you do crazy things. You may fight for love, strive for love, and even die for love." "Thank you for...for helping me fight for him to stay."

Garfield - same night "Dude this is fucking awesome she asked me out,god if she did this at the tower this would have never happen..man how i miss those days." Garfield remembering the titans decided to call cyborg and tell him whats happening (just because they dont live together doesnt mean that they still arent best friends) ' lets see china 2, cocoas cafe, cy there he is hopefully hes not asleep. Booop...boooop...boooop. "hello?" "Hey vic long time no see." "Hey gar whats up you havent called me in 2 weeks!" "Sorry ive been busy catching up with an old friend."old friend? Like one of your old girlfriends?" " you could say that" "oooh bb tell me the dets" "well i found raven and im seeing her tomorrow" "...WHAT!? our ol' raven the gothic hates everything one?" "Yeah i thought she waa back at her home planet but i was at a cafe and i saw her well i saw the holoring version of her and she asked to see me again." "Well get it and when you see her tell her i said hi and to call my old ass sometime" 'tell who hi' "tell raven i said hi karen im on the phone with bb. Alright you can talk to him. Hey garfield how you been." Been doing great actually how are you preggos?" " doing fine just the second trimester sucks ass my back hurts all the time, i have morning sickness, and i have the strange craving for chocolate covered everything haha." "Well it will be over soon enough whens the due date again?" "June 3rd*" (* these are little personal touches in the story line ill explain after the chapter is done) 


	5. Chapter 4: Am I ready for this(part two)

Sorry for spliting chapter 4 into 2 parts my phone wouldnt let me type anymore words so i split it

I do not own teen titans, but i wish i did

Chapter 4 part two: Am I ready for this?

Garfield same night almost 11:30 "June 3rd, thats only 4 months away. It'll fly by i promise." "Ok mr logan if you insist" "wel hey i gotta go its almost 12 in my time zone, ill call you guys again when i have a chance ok?" "Alright see yah later bye bb, bye grass stain." "Bye your royal rustness haha" after speaking with cy and bumblebee he felt like he had all the peace on earth, he finally will make things right with the lost love of his life, his bestfriend knows and karens still a hormonal pregnant woman. Reverting back to his comfort zone he began to fall asleep but tonights dream is altered by a certain violet haired woman. 'Garfield did you mean what you said about loving me?' ' yes raven I've been in love with you since the beginning of the titans, you are the most beautiful goddess ive ever seen, your more brillant than einstin and stephen hawking combined, and when you want to be your the kindest of all of us' 'gar... i don't know what to say' 'just say you'll be mine' 'i cant bb i cant love not when i still have this evil lurking inside me, im half demon you cant love me.' A.d like in a flash she was gone. Waking up in a cold sweat, beast boy started crying he g Hasnt cried since that day but the memory still hurted. "Fucking 4:56am and i cant sleep its a very good thing works early shift tomorrow" he mentioned sarcastically. 


End file.
